<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Enough by Radhfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473098">More Than Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radhfae/pseuds/Radhfae'>Radhfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, New Dream Week 2021 (Disney), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radhfae/pseuds/Radhfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene-centric: takes place post-finale, deals with implications of rebuilding the Dark Kingdom. Eugene cries (just a little), Rapunzel validates and comforts him... it's a whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Day 2 of New Dream Appreciation Week: Royal Duties! I just had this thought that it'd be nice to write something for Eugene's post-season Dark Prince arc, and to have Rapunzel playing the support role for him. As always, comments are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Eugene! You’re a <em>prince</em>! It’ll be fun!” Rapunzel beamed at him from her position standing on top of the bed. Eugene was staring into the mirror in the room with apprehension that he’d rarely show around anyone but her. He was wearing the purple of his Coronan outfit (he wasn’t on <em>Captain</em> duty at the moment, so the red had been left behind for now), and a cape much like his dad’s over it. It wasn’t <em>quite</em> his style, if he were being honest. But there was something to be said for... unification, and all.<br/>
<br/>
(Besides, Dad had spent the <em>first</em> day or two here trying to convince him that he’d need to wear something like that <em>detestable </em>bear hood - sorry, <em>Dabney</em> - for this, and had somehow managed to get the Brotherhood and Varian and even <em>Rapunzel</em> in on the joke, and of course he’d <em>acted</em> all offended when the secret had come out, acted like he’d known they were pulling a fast one over him all along. But secretly, hearing them all laugh together at his reaction - Dad the loudest of all - had made him feel warmer inside. It was nice to see how far they’d come since the first time he’d set foot here.)<br/>
<br/>
But today wasn’t just about family.</p><p>Today was special, because while there was still a lot of work to do, his father and the Brotherhood had succeeded in starting to rebuild the Dark Kingdom without the support of the Black Rocks it’d grown out around for so long. And the news of this renewed effort had brought people back, too - people with families who’d been forced out nearly thirty years ago but still considered this their home. At the moment it was more like slow, sporadic drops of rain that signified the beginning of a rain storm than an actual downpour, but. They were really getting somewhere.</p><p>And that was exciting! Reassuring, even! He’d learned all about following your dreams from Rapunzel, and he was grateful his father was getting the chance to fulfill it after this long and so much time alone.<br/>
<br/>
It was just that... well, as part of it, his dad had mentioned that these people... really wanted to meet their prince. Losing him, and their queen, and their homes in quick succession had been hard on them - but Eugene was a link to all that. It was interesting in a way to be recognized and wanted for something ... completely unrelated to his relationship to Rapunzel, even if she was the reason he’d ended up finding it. <strike>Even if whispers and glances as he walked through the hallways told him the princess of Corona had already <em>more</em> than won them over.<br/>
</strike><br/>
“But what if I’m not what they’re expecting?” Eugene didn’t realize he’d spoken his thought aloud until she met his gaze through the mirror. He didn’t exactly <em>want </em>to keep going, but found himself doing so anyways, even more quietly. “What if I’m not enough?”<br/>
<br/>
“Eugene...” Rapunzel said, more softly. Something of his turmoil must’ve shown on his face, because she got down from the bed and moved to hug him from behind. “Of course you are.”<br/>
<br/>
“How do you know that?” He said, turning in the hug towards her, letting her hold him, but not meeting her gaze. “I- I mean everyone in Corona <em>loved</em> you, right away - as they should, because you’re amazing - but I’m not - I mean they’ve probably gathered that <em>I</em> was Flynn Rider all that time, from the posters, and I’m not - it’s not just for my dad, I <em>want</em> to do this, but -”<br/>
<br/>
He cut himself off, abruptly, muttering something under his breath. He could practically <em>feel</em> the concern in Rapunzel’s gaze. Even if he wasn’t looking at her, he felt it as she ran a hand down his back. “What was that?”<br/>
<br/>
He was silent for so long it seemed like he wouldn’t even answer. But then, very quietly. “They didn’t even <em>look </em>for me, all those years, so how important to them can I really be?”<br/>
<br/>
The statement made her pause, and for a moment, the irrational part of his brain made him think she was going to pull away - but in the next, she was holding him tighter. He finally let himself lean in and hug her back.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that, but suddenly he heard her speak again, warmly. “You <em>are</em> important, Eugene. <em>You</em> are enough. And that’s not because of... who you’re with, or what you do, or anything like that, that’s just true about you. On its own.”<br/>
<br/>
He felt a breath catch in his chest at the words. Those weren’t words Eugene Fitzherbert was used to hearing. He felt his eyes sting, and then water, as he rested his head against her shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
She apparently took his lack of response as a sign to keep going, something of a smile entering her voice. “Besides, you’ll always be more than enough to me.”<br/>
<br/>
Eugene swallowed down a watery breath, giving a moment of silence to her dress’s shoulder which might’ve gotten just a <em>shade</em> damp in the meantime. <br/>
<br/>
“I love you, Sunshine.” He managed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>